Episode 7044 (30th March 2009)
Plot Peter's cigarette sets fire to the carpet and soon the flat is filled with smoke. Dev defends Tara whilst Umed derides her gallery and the amount of money Dev's wasting on her. Minnie arrives with the three framed photos. Dev panics wondering where to hide them but it's too late as Tara arrives and clocks the artwork. Tara demands to know what the photos are doing in Dev's possession and he's forced to tell Tara how he secretly purchased them to cheer her up. Tara's furious. She packs her things and leaves feeling totally humiliated. Kirk lets on to Chesney he knows that he's been bunking off school. Rita tells Eileen she's thinking of planning a surprise party for Colin's 70th birthday. Simon phones Deirdre and tells her the flat is on fire and he can't wake his dad. Ken and Deirdre rush to the Bookies in a state of panic. Tony and Luke break into the flat and rescue Peter, Simon and the rabbit. Ken feels he's to blame. The fire brigade arrive and Peter and Simon are taken to hospital. Fiz confronts Chesney about skiving off school. Chesney tries to play it down. Dev bumps into Prem's accountant Lisa. They share a few drinks and Dev invites Lisa back to his flat. Peter regains consciousness and demands to see his son. Simon's suffering from smoke inhalation and Peter cries at his bedside knowing he so nearly killed him. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly Guest cast *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza *Minnie Chandra - Poppy Jhakra *Lisa - Ruth Alexander-Rubin *Fire Fighter - Jason Ward *Paramedic - Sakinah May *Doctor - Kim Vithana Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen, Simon's bedroom and stairway *Victoria Court *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Adult ward, paediatric ward and waiting area Notes *Dave Fisher and Gordon Seed were credited as the Stunt Performers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the fire takes hold, Simon urgently calls for help, but is soon overcome by the smoke; and Tara is humiliated to discover Dev's deception. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,260,000 viewers (2nd place). *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 1st April due to ITV1's coverage of the England vs Ukraine World Cup qualifier. Category:2009 episodes